


Café Terrace at Night

by theru



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Barista BamBam, Collage, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Shy Choi Youngjae, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Study Date, art student choi youngjae, art student youngjae, asexual youngjae, barista choi youngjae, barista mark, bulling, caffe au, choi youngjae is a sweetheart, collage AU, music student im jaebum, music student jaebum, only a bit, really soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theru/pseuds/theru
Summary: Bad boy Im Jaebum is fascinated with a sweet art student Choi Youngjae. He always only admired him from afar but when he decided to help him with studying, new feelings bloomed and everything changed. (I'm sorry, I'm really bad at summaries but fic is great, I promise)





	1. Hard decisions and a date?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! it's my first story ever, so i hope you like it! please tell me what you think <3 also, I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Im Jaebum was, as usual, sitting in the back of the class room during his music theory lecture. It wasn’t like he tried to avoid people by sitting so far away or he didn’t enjoy the lesson. Also, the fact that he was sitting completely alone wasn’t his fault either. The main reason for his loneliness was his badass image and rather cold attitude. With his sharp features, piercings and his quintessential leather jacket (faux, of course, he may be edgy but he loves animals almost as much as his own mother) combined with combat boots. Those looks easily earned him a bad reputation and sadly, scared a lot of people away. 

Although his disrepute, he had quite a lot of female fans and secret admirers. People tried to ask him out or hook up with him. Alas it was only for their notability and their urge for notability. Quite frankly, Jaebum was never interested in any of those people. He didn’t want one-night stands. The boy didn’t even have any friends. His only companion was his cat, Noora. He truly loved her. 

Despite his tough looks, he was actually, really soft. the perfect example for it was his fascination with a local sweetheart, Choi Youngjae. Having no one to hang out with, he liked to spend his free time at school by observing this gorgeous boy. He wasn’t a creep, of course. He was just really interested in him. However, if anyone asked JB about his sexuality, he would just say he's heterosexual, duh. He's never been in a relationship with a boy, so of course he's straight. Well, he's never been in one with a girl either...but that doesn't mean he's gay, right? Even though he has never been interested in anyone, Youngjae was different. There was something just so captivating about this boy. He simply couldn’t look away from him. Jaebum was totally whipped for his big, slightly rectangular smile and how his ears would cutely sick out when Choi was wearing his favourite black beret. He also couldn’t deny that the latter looked absolutely adorable, breath-taking even, in his huge oversized sweaters. He just looked so soft and delicate in them. His long silky bangs that were often tucked behind his ears didn’t really help with JB's fluttering heart. He couldn’t help but feel warmth in his chest while looking and his precious otter (because let's face it, he absolutely looked like one). 

Yet, there was one thing he couldn’t stand. Even though Youngjae was always helping others and be kind to them, he was still being bullied. A lot of students were jealous of his skills in art and his beautiful voice. The boy, despite majoring in art history, was excellent at painting and singing. Every teacher liked him and was really glad to have a pupil this talented. It pained Jaebum to see the latter smiling and laughing when he could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. Sadly, Youngjae was just too shy and anxious to stand up for himself or ask someone for help. Also, his gentle and introverted nature caused not having any close friends by the boy. It made Jaebum feel a bit closer to the art student. They were both quite lonely. 

Normally, he would just keep daydreaming about his totally not gay crush and ignore what was going on around him. Today's lesson seemed a bit different though. Wanting to just steal a glance at the beautiful boy, he noticed how stressed and out of place he looked. He never really talked with the latter but he felt a sudden urge to just walk up to him and comfort the student in any way he could. Either calming him by just talking to him or maybe helping with the subject. Jaebum was majoring in music so, it wasn't really a problem for him. "Fuck it" thought JB. He packed all of his things and stood up. This action, of course, brought all the attention to him. It didn’t bother him though. He was used to getting different looks from people because of his appearance. When he reached the poor boy, he hesitantly sat down in the free seat beside him. 

"Hey" he started softly "Are you all right?" he spoke in the softest voice he could. When he saw the boy didn’t react to his words, he gently put his hand on the latter's shoulder. 

The art student slightly jumped up and he quickly fixed the beret on his head. When Youngjae finally looked at him, he was absolutely stunned. Up close, JB could see light freckles across the bridge of his nose and a dark mole under his right eye, which were slightly droopy and had this gorgeous, warm brown colour. His pink lips formed a cute pout and, oh god, they looked so soft and kissable. "Stop thinking like this, you're straight god damn it" thought JB "well, I guess I can appreciate beauty, right?" Sadly, Youngjae looked quite scared while looking up at him, so he thought he should do something about it. 

He put on his best, nicest smile and softly fixed Choi's bangs, putting them behind his ear. "I'm Im Jaebum, nice to meet you. You looked quite petrified, so I thought maybe you could use some help?". To say Youngjae was absolutely shocked by this question, would be an understatement. After a moment of deliberation, Choi decided JB looked genuine enough to trust him. 

"Yeah, help would be great... I don’t understand any of it, honestly" the art student said quietly and gave the latter a shy smile. Frankly, he has always admired the bad boy for his confidence and strong attitude. Well, his looks, also. He couldn’t deny the fact that Im was absolutely gorgeous. 

"Then I'll be more than happy to explain everything to you!" The music student exclaimed excitedly and gave the other boy the biggest and brightest smile. When he smiled his whole face lightened up and looked much gentle. Furthermore, his sharp, cat-like eyes turned into cheerful little crescents. "We should meet up in the library after our classes, I know we finished at the same time today..." JB blushed slightly and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. The ring informing the students about the end of the lesson suddenly ringed, saving him from further embracement. 

"Sure! I'd love that actually..." Youngjae, packing up his things, answered with a huge smile adoring his lips. He gave the latter a quick hug and even quicker peck on bad boy's cheek. After that, he run out of classroom with a small skip in his course. 

It left Jaebum totally perplexed and unbelievably flustered. He couldn’t wait for their meeting in the library later this day. He felt butterflies and suddenly he wasn't so sure about being straight...definitely not when a boy like Youngjae existed.


	2. You're my my favourite book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. This chapter is a bit of a filler one. I wanted to focus on their emotions and how they see each other. I hope you enjoy this fluff. Next chapter will be a bit more intense and maybe even a bit angsty??? 
> 
> Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my soulmate who kept sending me cute photos to keep me inspired xxx 
> 
> As always, enjoy and let me know what you think! xxxx

Chapter 2 – You're my favourite book 

Jaebum couldn't wait for their meet up later that day. All his lessons seemed even more boring and tiring. His mind was busy thinking about Youngjae's beautiful smile, pretty eyes and heavenly (seemingly) soft cheeks. Oh, how bad he wanted to just poke, caress or kiss them. 

The boy came to terms with his realisation he may not be completely straight like he thought he was. He has spent whole night wondering whether he's gay or not but he became painfully aware of his obvious attraction towards the soft boy from his music theory classes. He wasn’t exactly sure which letter in "lgbtqia" he was but he surely found the art student delightful. Still, it wasn’t a crush or anything. Just being able to appreciate the beauty of another human being. 

Throughout the day, people gave him a lot of weird looks. It was quite peculiar for them to see the local bad boy so happy and cheerful. He helped anyone who looked like they needed it and gave small smiles to sad looking strangers. Jaebum was practically glowing from all the excitement. When his last class came to an end, he quickly packed up his things and basically run the whole way to his school's library. 

Meanwhile, Youngjae was already waiting for the latter. He couldn't stop himself but constantly look at the door, anxious. He couldn't quit thinking about the guy everyone feared of. He couldn’t understand why he had such a bad reputation. Im was nothing but sweet to him and when he smiled, his whole façade turned into a soft mochi. His eyes were nothing but warm and kind. His whole presence was welcoming. It wasn’t really a secret that Youngjae wasn't straight. Aside from being asexual, he was pansexual. He loved hearts, not parts. And, well, he thought Jaebum had a really nice one. Before even talking with him, he couldn't help but notice JB's amazing visuals and mysterious aura. He felt really drawn to him. He couldn’t deny his small crush on the latter. Especially when the music student had such an amazing biceps...oh god. 

Youngjae's daydreaming was interrupted with a gentle pat on the shoulder. The art student turned around in his seat and saw a breathless Jaebum. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were tinted with a cute, pink blush. He couldn’t help but slightly stare when a panting boy licked his lips. 

"Hi" said gently dyspnoeal boy when he noticed that the gorgeous art student was starting to get absent-minded. "Should we start our study session?" to make sure he had his full attention, he lightly bopped his nose. 

"Oh, yeah, of course!" answered a slightly startled Choi. He blushed a dark shade of pink and adjusted his beret nervously. He felt the latter's curious eyes on him, so he just cleared his throat and invited the bad boy to sit with him. What he didn’t expect when he said that, was JB sitting so close to him. He could practically feel the warmth of his body and this made him even more flushed he shyly looked up and mustered a small smile "could we maybe start with notes and more professional terms? Everything sounds almost the same for me..." 

Jaebum barely stopped himself from cooing at the cute boy in front of him. He looked so adorable while he was so shy and a bit troubled. He noticed Youngjae's lips formed a pout when he was confounded and spoke about things that made him confused. It was simply lovely. 

"Sure, you're the boss here" JB smiled warmly and took out materials that they would need for session. 

They spent 3 long but unexpectedly pleasant hours studying together. They were filled with endless stolen glances or even a bit longer looks at each other. They both felt mesmerized with the other boys. Jaebum as well as Youngjae, felt drawn in to the latter. Choi was still unsure why the bad boy was so nice to him but he still felt quite happy being in his presence. He was lovely to talk to and he always tried to explain everything as clearly as he could, while always attemting to make him laugh. Not like it was hard or anything. Art student couldn’t help constantly giggle or even snort at the latter's joke or funny remark. Although he couldn’t stop blushing or feel flustered, he felt really comfortable with the music major. 

As for Jaebum, he was totally gone for the soft boy in an oversized sweater. Talking to the other student was even more enjoyable than he had ever imagined. He was fascinated with the tiniest detail of the boy next to him. His laughter became his favourite sound and his huge smile his favourite sight. He was delighted he could see how the latter's eyes crinkled cutely while he was smiling. Everything about Youngjae was enchanting. He couldn’t help but gently touch his shoulder in a lingering manner or tuck Choi's bangs behind his ears. 

Slightly awkward, Jaebum decided to call it a day and assure the other boy that he got everything right. The art student of course pelt JB with ''thank you''s and even hugged him tightly to show his gratitude. After their short moment of affection, Jae excused himself, saying he's going to finish his latest art piece in his studio. The former boy thought it would be a great idea to work on his own assignment, a song he has been working on for about a week now. 

After about an hour later, JB was all done with his work. Turned out, the shorter was a great inspiration for writing pieces. Thinking about the latter gave him a great sense of motivation. Ideas and music notes came to him quickly and naturally. He could still feel himself buzzing from the excitement and happiness from before. Who knew someone could turn the local bad boy so soft? 

Jaebum finally decided to pack all of his things and finally go back to his dorm. We planned to go straight to his bed but his strong feeling of curiosity changed his plans, so he took the longer path through the art department. JB was wondering which studio could be Youngjae's. Suddenly, when he was passing one of the studios, he heard crying. 

The bad boy thought he should check on whoever that was in the studio and help him in any way he could. However, he didn't expect the scene he saw inside...


End file.
